XP Camps
XP CAMPS XP Camps To Grind And Farm Data gathered and compiled by Singfor To do a search for a word on this page; Do a CONTROL-F. The levels indicated, within the lists, are not the level of the MOBs, it is the suggested range of levels of the group to go there! BTW everyone has their own expert opinion of what levels are requirded to XP at a camp. So, if you think the levels in this list are wrong, think again, someone else says you're wrong! And it keeps going and going... That is why I will not correct any levels in this list. One peeps says one thing another says something else. Levels 1-10 Camp Name: Coldpaw Gnolls Directions: Head SW from Klik'Anon entrance. Levels: 5-8 Notes: gnolls aren't red-face and you only lose 2 faction with each one you kill. Camp Name: Hatebone Orcs Directions: Run north from fayspires coach until you get to a monutin and follow mountin side west. Levels: Regular orcs Level 3-8, Hatebourne Gaurdians 11-12 Notes: 2 Camps and a cave, Spawn for Gnome alc 10 qst and a few elf 10 qsts. Warlord blamot spawns in back of cave, melee/casters/healers and heal others, none see invis. Camp Name-Black paw Gnolls Directions-Several Camps In Qeynos Area. Run east on western highpass trade road form coach until you get to Hagley, theres a camp near by(look for lights if night or tents if day) Levels- Runts 3 Named shamans-? (yellow at level 5) Notes- None see invis, Runts are meelee and names are shamans, 2 runt spawns,1 name sapwn per camp. Levels 10-20 Camp Name: Freezeblood Village Directions: Freezeblood Village Levels: 16-22 Notes: Camp Name: Darkwood goblin Directions: at the end Alseops Wall, drop down in the valley. Levels: 16-24 Notes: Camp Name: Slesher Gnoll camp by Surefall Glade Directions: ne from SFG Levels: 14-18 Notes: Camp Name: Aviak outpost Directions: SE, fairly close to Halas Levels: 14-18 Notes: Camp Name: Desert of Ro Undead Directions: near Freeport, south along coast. Levels: 14-18 Notes Camp Name: Wasps Directions: Near Tethlin Levels: 14-17 Notes: watch out for the Qween Camp Name: Artic Bandits Directions: coach to Fay, swim north, slight west. In the general area you will a dock from a distance. Levels: 17 Notes: and the redheaded bandit spawns there for the 23 quest... Camp Name: Madmen Directions: Coach to FP, run south along coast to first pillar. Levels: 17-20 Notes: Madmen blood is needed for a quest. Camp Name: Wildlife-Wolves, Tarantulas, Ants, Dire Rats, and King Snakes Directions: North of the city of Wyndhaven Levels: 18-22 Notes: Benefit of this area, town is neutral faction, coachman is available, also if you need food or drinks there is a grocer at the south end of the town. Camp Name: Nashier camps of Ro Directions: Northern Ro, 2 camps near coast. Levels:12-17 Notes: Camp Name: Undead Mound Directions: The Green Rioft (NE) Levels: 16-20 Notes: Camp Name: Jethros Gnoll cave Directions: Jethros Cast (SW) Levels: 16-20 Notes: Camp Name: Plainsriders Directions: Mulin's Reach (N/NE) Levels: 17-21 Notes: Camp Name: Bandits Directions: Mulin's Reach (SE) Levels: 14-18 Notes: Camp Name: Orc Tunnel Directions: The Druk © Levels: 14-18 Notes: Camp Name: Undead Directions: Fayspires Gate (E) Levels: 14-17 Notes: Camp Name: Bandits Directions: Greyvax's Cave (E) Levels: 17-20 Notes: Camp Name: Undead Directions: Northern Ro (NW) AND Northern Ro (SW) Levels: 17-20 Notes: Camp Name: Caimen Directions: Bobble-by-Water (E) on an island Levels: 18-20 Notes: Levels 20-30 Camp Name: Catamount Directions: should be in wynhaven behind the coach run up to the little fort then its right there on your left in a valley, very close to wynhaven each member can take turn looting combine weapon run sell return without any downtime because there is no adds and not too tough. Levels: 20-28 Drops: s r j -Various steel, ironwood weapons, and occassional rare. Notes: There is only one mob here but instant spawns most of the time. Camp Name: Croc Island or Caimen Island Directions: Coach to BBW, run east silght northeast to coast, you see will an island near the tower on coast. Levels: 20-26 Notes Camp Name: Cractooth orcs Directions: near bobble by the water Levels: 18-26 Notes: excellent place to learn to body pull and gains faction for the 23 quest for Feria Hurkett Camp Name: Bandits Directions: Coach to DM, run east, cross river, mid size camp. Levels: 24-29 Notes: Franco Windforge drops Grimblade, the named ones drops some rares. Camp Name: Gnolls Fort Directions: Coach to DM run along road north to fort. Levels: 24-29 Notes: medium argo range. Camp Name: Gnoll fishermen Directions: Coach to DM run east to river, then north along river to fishermen fort. Levels: 23-29 Notes: medium argo range. Camp Name: Ghariels (MTG Ghariels) Directions: south of MTG in the ocean by the coast by the Nashier city Levels: 29-33 Notes: One named Ghariel, tougher than the others. Camp Name: Mu Lin's reach Directions: Coach to BBW run sw toMu Lin's reach © Levels: 20-47. Notes: fairly safe on the outside. Note: Have a decent tank with you, pulling can be tricky until you have been there a few times. aura of karana Camp Name: Skeletal Guard Directions: Run to Blakedown from HP, take north road out of Blakedown, Skeletons are within a hill on eastside of road. Levels: 20 - 25 Notes: Vampire blood Camp Name: DF(MTG) Directions: Coach to MTG, run NE to coast, follow coast to camp MTG(E). Levels: Level: 20-25. Notes: Chief Kim is a tough one, esp if you pull a cleric with him. Camp Name: Goblin Citadel Directions: Coach to HP run north thru the mountains to Runneye zone. Run along path going northwards. Levels: 24 Notes: need it for the level 27 quest anyways...Skulpik.. Camp Name: Pirates of Klick Directions: east of Klik Anon on the coast Levels: 23-30 Notes: Camp Name: Bloodfoot Directions: Coach to DM, run east to river, swim north along river to Hatespike, Run west to Hatespike(W). Levels: 27-32 Notes: argo range is low. The casters in the merchant huts drop hardened mage shield Camp Name: Sunnyvale Village Directions: Darva Manor Zone. Go West up path from Black Swan Inn just south of DM coach. Levels: 28-31 Notes: Very high aggro, watch out for adds and fast respawns. Camp Name: Cave crawlers Directions: Found in spider mine © To get there start at fork and run west, they are by the golden emberflies and a undead tower surronded by Ghouls and an undead wizard on top. The cave is a round room with several stationary spawns and one roamer. Levels: 25-30 Notes: A rare spawn is the spider queen which is a rare spawn at the far side from the entrance, place holder is the spider infront of the dwarf. The queen has never droped anything but common loot for me. drop several rares including pixie stabbers and rubyslippers. Camp Name: Merkins Directions: Coach to FP, take boat to Arcadin, take waysender to SoM, run west to village along coast SoM(w). Levels: 28-33 The villagers are all level 31, so the xp flies at that level. Notes: Bads: guards hit hard kinda, they quad, both have high HP, guards agro long Camp Name: Tree Spirits Directions: From DM coach, go ne to Bandits Hills (n), on the side of the mountains. Levels: 27-31 Notes: Camp Name: Whitepaw Directions: Blackbarrow (W) Levels: 20-24 Notes: Camp Name: Dragon eels. Directions: Strag's Rest (W) Levels: 28-36. Notes: water mobs Camp Name: Serpent Cave Directions: Bandit Hills (E) Levels: 20-27 Notes: Camp Name: Scarecrows Directions: Alseop's Wall (W) Levels: 25-30 Notes: Camp Name: Undead Directions: Collinridge Cemetery © Levels: 19-24 Notes: Camp Name: Undead Directions: Castle Felstar (N) Levels: 20-26 Notes: Camp Name: Darkwood Goblins Directions: Alseop's Wall (N) Levels: 19-22 Notes: CampName: Insta gnolls Directions: Go to dm then go northeast they inside a hill Levels: 22-30 Notes: they all insta spawn,fast xp, and some decent rares. Levels 30 - 40 Camp Name: DFC Directions: Coach to MTG, A) The short & dangerous run; west to large mountains then south/southwest around the mountain. B) The long & safe way; west to large mountains then north/northwest around mountain. Levels: Level 30-35. The XP flies here especially 33-35 Notes: Watch out for trainers Camp Name: DFC Reavers Directions: Coach to MTG, A) The short & dangerous run; west to large mountains then south/southwest around the mountain. B) The long & safe way; west to large mountains then north/northwest around mountain. Find them at the Citadal. Levels: 29-35 Notes: Camp Name: Bucanniers, aka Blackscrouge Pirates Directions: Good; Coach to FW, run south to river, run east to Salt Mine. Directions: Evil; Go North of Dark Solace till you hit river, then go east and take southern path when it forks, you will go past siloth village then they will be to the north. Levels: 33-37 Notes: Tough guys, large argo, hits hard. Camp Name: Reavers and Slayers by Nashiers Directions: Coach to MTG, run east to coast, run south along coast to Al Farak, a smallish camp besides the large walled city. Levels: 30-33 Notes: body pull Camp Name: Nashiers Directions: Coach to MTG, run east to coast, run south along coast to Al Farak, large walled city. Levels: 30-33 Notes: large argo, clerics are deadly Camp Name: Minos Directions: Coach to GM, run north along mountains to cave areas, 3 caves. Levels: 29-38 Notes: They likes to swarm. Camp Name: Drachnids Directions: Coach to FW, run south to river, run east to Salt Mine. Inside of the Siloth Slavers mines, below the siloths mines. Levels: 35 Notes: drachnid queen spawns Camp Name: Atesh-ah gnolls Directions: Lake Rathe (NE) to get there go to GM and talk to waysender to go to Oggok, run west to the lake and then head north east. This is a large camp and seldomly camped by more then a few people. Levels: 33-40 Notes: They also drop an average of 30 tunars per kill, Drops has decent stats and 70 dur which is nice for lvl 38 gear. Camp Name: Hobgoblins Directions: Lake Rathe (S) When exiting oggok, at river take left and follow it until you see the strange ruins. I think maybe west from Rathe mountain entrace when coming from GM. Levels: 27-35 Notes: Good loot Camp Name: Grimik trolls, warriors, Sk's,and shaman Directions: West by North West of actual spider mines Levels: 32+ Notes: they hit hard and they aggro real easily make sure your prepared for these guys. grimrik clan stone Camp Name: Ghariels Directions: south of MTG in the ocean by the Nashier city Levels: 35-38 Notes: dont wonder so you dont have the risk of adds. Watch for Mudscale. You'll clear the island and be standing every so often. Camp Name: BW Ghariels Directions: From BW run east around the large mountain and then North. Or, from BW go ne to Serpent Hills(NW) Levels 35-40. Notes: Mobs wander. easy to get adds. Easy to handle adds too. An efficient group will clear both islands. Camp Name: Spiders Directions: near the Blacktounge pirates Levels: 35 Notes: drachnid queen spawns Camp Name: SJR Nasihirs Directions: Run south along the coast from MTG. Camp is in Sycamore Joy's Rest Levels: approx. 39-44 for good xp. Notes: Small aggro range. Beware the rogues. A tough camp at times. Camp Name: Kappa Drudge Directions: West Plateu (SE) Run northwest from arcadin. Level: 36-44. Notes: Spawn time can be a drawback. Camp Name: Wktaans Directions: The camp NE of Blackwater in Wktaan's 4th Talon Levels: 37-41 Notes: Camp Name: Arisen Templar (Fawn Maiden Spawn) Directions: Arcadia (W) Levels: 39-44ish Notes: 350-450tunar per kill, 2 stacks, Templar robes... Camp Name: Lizardmen Directions: North Barren Coast (NE), Coach to Fp, boat to Arc, Swim east/southeast to a fort. Levels: 35-40 Notes: The loot here sucks for tanks. Otherwise it would be an excellent camp. Camp Name: Tae Lizardmen Directions: Dinbak © Levels: 30-40 Notes: 3 names, named have a HT and life tap Camp Name: Cyclops Guards Directions: Southwest of Forkwatch west of Dark Solace zone is Urglunts Wall Levels: 40ish Notes: Elites drop tree trunk witch is worthless so don't get your hopes up east side camp is easyest pulling but spawns a caster elite rare spawn who is tankable at 37 (not easly) Elites also drop some wierd sword that resembles a beheader and is one handed along with a shield havent droped any armor thats good yet. good xp at lvl 40 Camp Name: Centaur/Lionwere Directions: Centaur Valley (SW) Levels: 30-35 Notes: Levels 40-50 Camp Name: Kobolds Directions: go from Stone of Morthallis(SOM) and run North, Northeast and there is a camp right on the shore there, and several more in the area. Levels: 43-48 Notes: few classes 51 and 54 spells drop there Camp Name: Phantoms Directions: Coach to Fp, Boat to Arcadin, run west, northwest to big pryamid. Levels:45-49 Notes: 46 scrolls, 51 scrolls Camp Name: Skull bashers Directions: This small island in the Broken Skull Rock Zone Levels:45+ Notes: BE WARNED, ALL ARE CASTERS WITH SOW Camp Name: Siloths Directions: Salt Mines, run east from FW. Levels: 45-50 Notes: rings sells good on auction Camp Name: Ratmen Directions: Just north of Gargs camp. Quite a few camps. Levels: 43-48 Drops: s r j - Notes: Stay up top if you dont know what you're doing. Hit the whole with a good group. Camp Name: Ice Giant Refugees Directions: Coach to CLW run along road west, take first road north, at fork in the road, follow west. Right next to Northgate Levels: 46-50 Notes: Multiple camps, the one near the north gate seems to have the highest level mobs. Camp Name: Tendora (Kittys) Directions: Coach FP. Boat to Arc. Run west to West Toxxulia(E). Levels: 48-53. Stay on the ground for the early levels. Once you get up, go in huts and annihilate for great xp. Camp Name: Majorkhan Giant Directions: Box canyons Levels: 47-50 Notes: Camp Name: Cyclops Fortress Directions: Cyclops Fortress Levels: 47-50 Notes: The two back houses has spawned-named mobs that drops some rares, wands, etc... Camp Name: Hill Giants Directions: Keliner (ne) Levels: 44+ Notes: Camp Name: Mountain Griffons Directions: Serpent Hills (W) Levels: 48-50 Notes: 1 named, Windtuft Camp Name: No Faction Camp (Yeln Jewel) Directions: Tak'Xiz South (W) Levels: 45+ Notes: Bank, Blacksmith, no tunar. Camp Name: Clan Kolbok Directions: THe Warrens (NW), west of SoM Levels: 45-50 Notes: 54 scroll drops Camp Name: Snow Griffins Directions: West of Hexs Levels: 45 - 50 Notes: Camp Name: Tendora-Buki Directions: West Toxulia (SW) Levels: 44-53 Notes: Levels 50-60 Camp Name: Named Hexs Directions: coach to FW, go to river and run east, at Blackscroge camp follow river north which turns east, camp on riverside. Levels:48-55 Notes: great place for Pal, Nec, Clerics! XP is really good! Camp Name: EG Toltems Directions: Head west from Gentars mines to Elephant graveyard, spead out camps, 3 in total Levels: level 50+ Notes: centaurs do bow damage, ac helps alot Camp Name: Slayer camps Directions: from SOM to The Hunt, two tents along the coast and another tent near the big lake in zone. Levels: 58+ Notes: one on coast can support two groups, 2 low 50s, 1 low 50 and 1 high 50, but 2 groups with 58plus does not work good. Camp Name: Gargoyls Directions: Coach to Fp. Boat to Arc. Waysender to SoM. Run northeast South Barren Coast (NW). Levels: 50-53 Notes: Gargoyle statue that drops there for the 53 Kerra Isle quest Camp Name: Kappa, Kappa guards Directions: Coach to Fp. Boat to Arc. Run northwest to coast, then west along coast till you see a bridge. Levels: 50-55. Most groups go here to early and leave too early. great xp. Notes: They run early but with a good group you'll kill them before 3 steps. Camp Name: Kappa elites Directions: Coach to Fp. Boat to Arc. Run northwest to coast, then west along coast till you see a bridge. Enter castle, go up to top floor and out to balcony. Levels: 53-58 Notes: Camp Name: Pariah of Xrag Directions: Elephant Graveyard Levels: Level 60+ Notes: level 57 spells, MC crafting items... Camp Name: Guardian of Saftemoot (Moots) Directions: Go east across the water Northeast from Arcadin. The zone is Edud's Crossing. It is a slope inside a montain. Levels: 57-60 Notes: Guardians of Saftemoot are like a fire elemtaling. they sometimes nuke a FR based spell so have a decent amount of FR but you wont need alot. Camp Name: Harpies Directions: Go east across the water Northeast from Arcadin. The zone is Edud's Crossing. Levels:55-60 Notes: holds one group, excellent xp if you have a slightly higher tank that can take alot of hits... they dont hit hard at all. Camp Name: Gloom and Charbone Directions: From Oasis Coach, go sw to Stone Watchers (w) Levels: 50+ Notes: undead Camp Name: Tae Ew Hierophant Directions: From GM coach, go SE to Dinback© Levels: 50+ Notes: Camp Name: TFG Directions: From CLW go ne thru North gate toSnowBlind (S). Levels: 50+ Notes Camp Name: Grizz Directions: SBM© in a water tunnel cave. Levels: 50+ Notes: Camp Name: GeoConstructs Directions: Geo Citadal (E) Levels: 50+ Notes: Camp Name: Goblins Directions: Guardian Forest (W) Levels: 56-60 Notes: Easy pulls, 350k+ XP Camp Name: Frogloks slayers Directions: Burial Mounds (SW) Level 55+ Notes: Easy pulls, hits hard Camp Name: Fungusman Directions: South Toxxulia (S) Level 60 Notes: Hard pull, hard fights, but very fun! Camp Name: Corroded Clockworks Directions: Cape Dreg © Level: 55+ Notes: Easy pulls Levels 60 Camp Name: Desert Marauders Directions: Tak 'Xiv © Levels: 60 Notes: Camp Name: Ghosts Directions: North of bW Levels: 58-60 Notes: Good Caster epic, white ghasts seem easiest Camp Name: Froglok Slayers Directions: Burial Mounds (SW?) Levels: 60 Notes: Non Aggro. Just go round the tree. = )